


bad day

by orphan_account



Series: week of newsbians [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, Fluff, Stimming, idk this is short and bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sarah had a bad day, and Katherine makes it a little better.





	bad day

**Author's Note:**

> this is short n not great im sorry lmao
> 
> lowkey a vent cause ? i had a meltdown today and im not doin so hot so i wrote this to calm down a lil
> 
> im addin it to the week of newsbians anyways cause autistic sarah is Good n Pure and i love projecting myself onto characters

Sarah sighed as she walked inside, tossing her work bag onto the coffee table and sitting down on the couch. She brought her knees to her chest and ran a shaky hand through her hair. 

Katherine entered the room moments later, frowning at the sight of her clearly stressed out wife.

"Bad day?" she asked, cautiously sitting next to Sarah. She didn't get too close - she knew that when Sarah was having a shutdown, physical touch would likely lead to a meltdown. Sarah didn't reply. She kept staring off at nothing. 

Katherine sighed, slowly standing up.

"I'm making pasta for dinner." She smiled sadly at Sarah. "If you need anything, text me or yell to me."

Sarah said nothing, and didn't make any gesture that let Katherine know she'd acknowledged her words, but Katherine knew that Sarah had heard. She knew that during shutdowns, Sarah didn't talk, and if it was bad, she would hardly move. But she still heard Katherine's words, even if she couldn't acknowledge it. 

Sarah watched as Katherine walked to the kitchen, grabbing the things she needed for dinner. 

It took nearly half an hour for Sarah to finally remove her knees from her chest and stand up, slowly making her way to the kitchen. She sat at the table in the chair next to Katherine, mumbling a half-hearted apology for her previous behavior.

"Hey, no need to be sorry, alright?" Katherine smiled, grabbing Sarah's hand. "Bad day at work?"

"Yeah," Sarah replied lamely, taking a sip of water from the glass Katherine had gotten for her. "But I don't really wanna talk about it."

Katherine nodded and continued eating as Sarah played with her hand, bending her fingers gently and tracing circles on her skin. Sarah did this a lot when she was stressed or having a shutdown or meltdown - it was a calming stim for her. Katherine didn't mind it, and it usually even relaxed her as well when Sarah played with her hands. 

"Love you," Sarah mumbled, still staring down at Katherine's hand. 

"I love you too," Katherine replied softly, smiling. She pressed a kiss to Sarah's head. "More than you'll ever know." 

After that, they snuggled up in bed and watched Disney movies, and suddenly, Sarah's bad day wasn't so bad anymore.


End file.
